No amor e na guerra
by Pinky-chan2
Summary: Coletanea de one-shots Royai.
1. Bom dia

**ATENÇÃO: FullMetal Alchemist **é uma criação da** Hiromu Arakawa**. Isto é criação de fã sem fins comerciais.

**nota introdutória: **coleção da one-shots centrados nos personagens Roy Mustang e Riza Hawkeye contornando os instintos psicóticos da lista "You Know You've Had Too Much Royai When..." . É, eu sei que eu tenho exagerado na dose, mas royai é tão bom. Não é um desafio 100 temas. Pode parecer com um, mas não é. Eu só queria deixar um espacinho organizado para postar futuras fics curtinhas, porque elas ficam muito solitárias desse jeito e eu fico com dó de deixá-las sozinhas.

- - -

**BOM DIA**

Depois de soltar um gemido ansioso e arranhar com as unhas o chão de madeira, o cachorro apoiou as patas dianteiras na cama e alcançou com seu focinho gelado a parte de trás do pescoço do homem que estava dormindo de costas, intercalando suas investidas com pequenos ruídos. Black Hayate já estava acordado há muito tempo, só esperando a hora certa de acordar os outros para que o seu dia pudesse começar oficialmente.

O alarme do despertador só tocaria às sete e meia, horário que sempre dava a Riza tempo suficiente para se preparar com folga e ainda chegar ao trabalho com antecedência, mas Roy precisava se antecipar e aproveitar a escuridão morta da madrugada para deixar o apartamento da subordinada e chegar ao seu – para depois se atrasar para o trabalho - sem levantar suspeitas inconvenientes e, nessa função, o filhote de _shiba_ era melhor do que qualquer relógio e muito mais inteligente também.

Roy se lembrava muito bem da primeira vez que visitou o apartamento de Riza depois que ela adotou o filhote e do cuidado que teve ao abrir a porta para evitar que o cachorro o confundisse com um ladrão e começasse um escândalo que pudesse ser percebido pelos vizinhos, mas nada daquilo aconteceu. Hayate se levantou prontamente e correu até a porta, mas nem chegou a latir, pois sabia muito bem, pelo que tinha observado no quartel, que não era um invasor. Como ele ainda era um filhotinho cheio de energia, ficou saltitando e arranhando a barra da calça do coronel até receber um pouco de atenção, o que foi logo atendido e pouco depois Roy estava ajoelhado no chão brincando com o filhote que rosnava e tentava atacar, mas era facilmente detido com apenas uma das mãos do coronel que achou muito engraçado fazer hora com a cara do insistente cachorrinho. Na madrugada seguinte, Roy foi embora xingando aquele animal infeliz e mancando com o sapato em um dos pés e só a meia no outro, pois durante a noite Hayate havia pregado uma de suas peças de filhote e reivindicado um dos pés do calçado para si e nunca mais o devolveu. Aquele foi também o único sapato que o cachorrinho destruiu, pois jamais ousou encostar seus dentes em nenhum dos sapatos de Riza, o que também mostrava a clara preferência do mascote por sua dona, apesar da severidade com que ela o educava.

O incidente foi logo perdoado e Hayate continuou cavando seu espaço de mansinho e se inseriu com tanta maestria na rotina dos dois que agora seria difícil para o casal saber dividir o tempo sem a presença do cachorrinho, que acabou entrando para o pequeno círculo dos que conheciam toda a verdade – enquanto o resto só desconfiava e tinha que se contentar com suposições e indícios. E eles não poderiam ter escolhido um guardião mais dedicado e zeloso para guarda o segredo, pois os animais conhecem um tipo de lealdade instantânea e desinteressada que falta a certos bípedes racionais.

-Já acordei... Pode deixar. - respondeu de olhos fechados e o cachorro imediatamente desceu os pés da cama e ficou esperando no chão, com seu rabo batendo ansiosamente no assoalho, grunhido baixinho.

Roy se ergueu de lado na cama e passou a mão pelo pescoço da mulher dormindo em seus braços para afastar o cabelo loiro e poder beijar-lhe a pele macia e sussurrar em seu ouvido que ele precisava de seu braço de volta, depois foi descendo com mais beijos pelo pescoço e ombro e teria continuado se Riza não tivesse de mexido e soltado um gemido sonolento. Roy se aproveitou do movimento para liberar seu braço que estava servindo de travesseiro e, ao perceber que ela estava começando a ficar agitada e quase despertando, voltou a cobrir Riza de carinhos até que ela se acalmasse e voltasse a dormir tranqüilamente, beijando-lhe a testa e sussurrando que ainda era muito cedo e que ela ainda podia dormir mais um pouco. O método deu certo e Roy se sentou na cama esperando pela inspiração necessária para se levantar.

Esperando no chão ainda estava Hayate, abanando o rabo contente e aguardando a próxima tarefa, já que a numero um da lista há havia sido riscada. De onde o cachorrinho tirava tanta energia ainda tão cedo?

- Bom dia pra você também. Que foi? O que você quer? – perguntou baixinho, coçando atrás da orelha do cachorro que mexia mais a cabeça para esfregá-la na mão do outro – Sua dona não te dá atenção suficiente, não é? Pra mim também não.

Bocejou.

Depois se levantou para catar suas coisas pelo apartamento. Tudo estava mais ou menos no mesmo lugar: calça, blusa, casaco, um pé de sapato... Roy olhou envolta e já começava a achar que teria que ir para casa só de meias de novo quando Hayate chegou com o pé de sapato que faltava na boca e o largou na frente de Roy, que tornou a afagar sua cabeça e dizer "bom garoto".

Era por isso que Mustang gostava de cachorros. Por causa do senso de lealdade deles. Alguns poderiam até levantar acusações sobre a falta de independência dos cachorros, sua falta de orgulho, carência e subserviência cega, pra não dizer puro oportunismo, que os leva a abdicar de tudo pelo conforto de uma refeição certa, mas contra tudo aquilo, Roy nunca havia escutado histórias de gatos que morreram durante assaltos tentando proteger sua casa.

O coronel caminhou, ainda de meias para não fazer mais barulho, até a cozinha, abriu a lata de _cookies_, apanhou dois biscoitos, segurou um deles com os dentes e ofereceu o outro para Hayate, que guardou sua guloseima na boca e continuou seguindo Mustang que ia em direção a saída, trocando os sapatos de mãos para terminar de vestir seu casaco.

O homem se apoiou na porta e começou a calçar seus sapatos, depois parou e se voltou para o cachorro e falou muito sério como se estivesse passando uma missão importante para um de seus subordinados.

-Toma conta da Riza para mim.

Hayate entendeu bem o recado e ficou assistindo enquanto o homem saia e fechava a porta, só depois mordeu e engoliu o biscoito, lambeu os farelos no chão e voltou para o quarto, onde deitou sossegado nos pés da cama de Riza e ficou vigiando até que esta também acordasse.

**- - -**

**N.A:** E começando pelo Hayate porque ele é parte fun-da-men-tal do casal. Ele é praticamente o filhinho dos dois. Exageros a parte, temos todos que concordar que o cachorrinho tem seu lugar no anime/desenho acompanhando a Riza.

A Wikipédia disse que a raça do Black Hayate é _shiba inu_, mas ainda acho que ele é um _husky siberiano_.

E obrigada para a **_Doks_** que revisou pra mim.


	2. Caminhos cruzados

**ATENÇÃO: FullMetal Alchemist **é uma criação da** Hiromu Arakawa**. Isto é criação de fã sem fins comerciais.

**CAMINHOS CRUZADOS**

Muito esforço havia sido empreendido para que um _erro_ colocasse os dois militares viajando a serviço em uma cabine reservada e não em um vagão comum com o resto dos passageiros e não foi uma surpresa das mais agradáveis quando Roy Mustang descobriu que eles teriam que dividir o espaço com outras duas pessoas. Um outro casal para ser mais específico. Um casal rico e recém-casado, viajando em lua de mel para ser mais específico ainda.

A decepção de Mustang só não foi maior que o susto do casal quando teve sua cabine invadida pelos dois militares. A moça de cabelos pretos e olhos claros chegou a fazer que ia se levantar – e Riza chegou a leva a mão a sua arma quando isso aconteceu - mas a mão do homem baixinho e de frágeis óculos a segurou pela mão:

- Parece que vamos ter companhia para a viagem, meu bem. – disse com calma e ela voltou a se sentar, mas continuou tensa.

- Sim, querido. - ela respondeu ainda com a imagem dos militares e pareceu que queria dizer muito mais que um simples "sim", mas se calou e voltou para seu lugar com uma expressão pouco feliz em seu rosto. O homem pareceu entender bem o desconforto da esposa, mas respondeu com um simples sorriso.

- _Antonio Vilar_. – disse o homem se levantando e estendendo a mão para Roy e depois para Riza – E está é minha esposa _Maria Bergener Vilar_.

- Tenente Coronel Roy Mustang e esta é minha subordinada, Tenente Riza Hawkeye. Muito prazer.

- O prazer é todo nosso.

- Desculpa atrapalhar a viagem de vocês, mas não havia espaço no resto do trem. – justificou-se com uma risada sem graça. A mulher tinha toda razão de estar chateda por ter seu vagão de lua de mel invadido assim.

- Não tem problema. Nós descemos na próxima estação mesmo. - respondeu, simpático.

Roy e Antonio logo começaram a conversar e continuaram conversando durante todo o restante da viagem. Falaram sobre um bocado de temas aleatórios e o senhor Vilar acabou revelando que ele e sua queria esposa viajavam para embarcar no navio _Ville de Paris_ e fez questão de se mostrar um homem bastante apaixonado e até mesmo um pouco ciumento. Roy, por sua vez, disse que ele se sua subordinada deveriam visitar um pequeno vilarejo chamado Risenburg para encontrar dois alquimistas que pretendiam prestar o exame nacional, _coisa do exército_ no que Antonio deu uma pequena risada de cumplicidade que o outro não entendeu.

O comerciante também manifestou sua opinião sobre como deveria ser difícil para uma mulher seguir a carreira militar, no que sua delicada esposa concordou, pois seria impossível para uma mulher realizar tarefas tão pesadas e perigosas, mas Riza respondeu com frases curtas e não lhes deu muita confiança, pois havia sentido algo de estranho no casal e estava cuidando de não confiar neles e vigiá-los bem de perto.

Na próxima estação eles se despediram e o primeiro casal saiu com suas malas, deixando os dois militares para trás.

- Gostei deles. - disse Roy que até havia esquecido sua raiva inicial pela companhia imprevista até aquela parte da viagem. Ele só não conseguia dizer exatamente o que o havia cativado tanto e não foram só as boa maneiras e jeito simpático de Antonio. Ele podia perceber algo mais na personalidade daquele sujeito que o fazia lembrar de si mesmo.

- Eu não sei. Eles tinham alguma coisa de estranho. – confessou Riza.

- O que? Serem um casal feliz e apaixonado viajando juntos?

- Não é isso.

- Era o que estão?

- Nada. Pode esquecer. Eu acho que só fiquei com um pouco de inveja.

- Por quê?

- É que eles parecem um daqueles casais irritantes que vão ser felizes pra sempre – disse séria.

- E daí? – e apertou a mão de Riza na sua - Nós também vamos.

A mulher loira deu um sorrisinho tímido e Roy chegou ainda mais perto dela e usou sua outra mão para tocar no rosto delicado da tenente e continuar o que tinha em mente antes do pequeno desvio provocado pela companhia extra:

- Enfim sós...

Na estação Olga Benário confessou a Luís Carlos Prestes que aqueles dois com certeza havia desconfiado de seus disfarces e que eles tinham que ser mais cuidadosos dali pra frente.

- - -

**N.A: **Este _drabble_ foi uma brincadeira que eu queria fazer há muito tempo. Piscou uma luzinha na minha cabeça e eu achei os dois casais parecidos (a parte da Riza e da Olga serem guarda-costas e do Roy e do Prestes serem militares e líderes da resistência, cada um a seu modo) e que seria muito interessante se eles se encontrassem. Legal mesmo seria se eles se encontrassem sabendo quem, mas eu não consegui pensar em nada que se adequasse.

Esses nomes eram mesmo os disfarces do Prestes e da Olga quando eles fingiram que eram casados e eles fizeram mesmo algumas viagens de trem pela Europa – e Armetris é mesmo comparada ao Velho Mundo e com o Nazismo. Todo mundo viaja de trem em FMA, então era o cenário ideal para o encontro.


	3. Pequena serenata

**FF-SOL 100 Temas – Desafio Miss Sunshine: O RETORNO!**

**Tema ****35 - Sorte**

- - -

**PEQUENA SERENATA**

O cricrilar dos grilos vem sendo usado pela cultura popular para transmitir a idéia de completo e absoluto silêncio. Contudo, quem já tentou dormir enquanto os grilos machos fazem sua cantoria apaixonadas para as _grilinhas_ faceiras sabe muito bem que aquela representação não poderia guardar uma distância maior da realidade.

Roy se revirou de um lado para o outro e tentou usar o travesseiro para abafar o barulho até que desistiu e saiu do quartinho da pensão em que estava hospedado.

Que dia longo e horrível.

A dor de cabeça começou quando ele descobriu que havia um erro na documentação e que os alquimistas que ele viera recrutar não passavam de duas crianças... _Crianças que haviam tentado a transmutação humana_.

Agora essas crianças iriam virar cães do exército.

Depois da entrevista, ele e Riza seguiram até a cidadezinha próxima para passarem a noite antes de retornarem no trem do dia seguinte e se hospedaram em uma velha casa com muitos quartos, transformada em pensão pela necessidade dos donos, mas agora bastante próspera pelo trabalho zeloso e constante dos mesmos.

Também era a _necessidade_ que levaria os garotos a procurá-lo novamente. Todavia, mesmo sabendo que aquela oferta poderia significar a única esperança deles e por mais determinação que tivesse visto nos olhos do tal de Edward, convidar uma criança para se juntar ao exército? Aquilo não parecia certo.

Mas sabia também que algumas decisões tinham inércia própria, simplesmente não admitiam mais arrependimento e a única coisa que se podia fazer era continuar em frente. Esse também parecia ser o caso dos garotos.

Ele não conseguia parar de pensar nos irmãos e nas escolhas que vez antes e depois da guerra e era mais o _grilo falante _de sua consciência que não o deixava dormir do que a orquestra de grilos no quintal.

- Coronel? – escutou uma voz e se virou na sua direção. Riza estava sentada na banco de balanço de madeira que havia na varanda nos fundos da casa com o casaco preto do exército, mas ainda dava pra ver o azul claro da calça de seu pijama - Não conseguiu dormir?

A varanda dava para o quintal onde estavam arrumadas mesas compridas e com muitos lugares onde eram servidas as refeições quando os dias estavam bonitos ou em ocasiões festivas e é de lá que vinha o concerto de cordas.

- São esses bichos. – disse nervoso, fechando os olhos e continuou muito sério e resignado - Eu queria... – ele estalou os dedos – Mas dizem que eles dão sorte.

Riza riu com o comentário.

- Acho que é só em Xing que eles dão sorte.

- É mesmo? – disse como se aquela fosse uma informação nova – Aqui não dão?

- Não sei. Pode ser que sim... Mas não acredito que faça diferença.

- Você não acredita em sorte?

- Só quando ela é consequência do trabalho.

- Mas ai não é mais sorte.

- Então não acredito.

- E como você explica isso? – fazendo um sinal que mostrava a conveniência do encontro dos dois naquela noite estrelada. Fez o caminho até o lado dela e se sentou ali, empurrando o banco que ficou balançando.

- Você é um alquimista.

- E daí?

- O conceito de sorte é incompatível com a troca equivalente.

- A troca _equivalente_ só se aplica à alquimia. No resto, não há equivalência nenhuma. – explicou - E ainda bem que nós não recebemos de volta tudo que merecemos.

Coisas ruins acontecem com pessoas boas e nem todos os vilões sofrem a dor que causaram. Talvez fosse mais justo que o bem e o mal dependessem exclusivamente das escolhas que se faz, mas não era bem assim que as três Moiras teciam as linhas do destino.

_Cri-cri-cri_

- Eu gosto do som que eles fazem.

- Então, se não são os grilos, por que está acordada?

- Sem sono.

- Sei... – concordou cheio de desconfiança. Mas também não precisava de uma confissão direta para confirmar que em algum nível ela também estava sendo incomodada pelo mesmo grilo que ele.

- Hoje... Sua reação com os garotos. Eu não via você perder o controle assim há muito tempo.

A Segunda Tenente estava a uma passo de agarrar o braço de seu superior, quando o homem foi parado pelos pedidos de desculpa da armadura gigante que empurrava a cadeira de rodas. Agarrar uma criança aleijada daquele jeito não era algo que ele faria em seu estado normal, mas o cenário que encontraram na casa dos irmãos parecia ter afetado Roy a esse ponto.

- Eu exagerei. Mas aquilo... – pensou no círculo de transmutação pintado, nos restos de materiais e nas manchas de sangue e sentiu mais uma vez seu sangue virando espuma em suas veias. Ele não viu a criança inválida, viu todas as atrocidades que já haviam sido cometidas com a ajuda da alquimia e descontou no pobre garoto, que não tinha força nenhuma para revidar ou ânimo para reagir – Você devia ter me segurado.

- Pode ter certeza que eu ia. E da próxima vez que você encostar em uma criança daquele jeito, eu vou atirar em você. – disse com a cara fechada.

O Tenente Coronel riu com certo nervosismo, porque aquela declaração provavelmente era verdadeira.

_Cri–cri-cri _

- Alquimia humana é proibida por uma razão. – disse nervoso e acrescentou - E não me olhe assim. Você também viu... aquilo!

- Eles são só crianças e estavam com saudade da mãe. - disse com o tom melancólico de quem também havia perdido a mãe cedo demais. E sempre é cedo quando se tem uma mãe carinhosa a quem se ama muito. - Muita saudade...

- Isso... – ele fez uma pequena pausa. Também não conseguia culpa-los pelo que tinham feito, mas ainda assim... - _Não é motivo_.

- Você acredita mesmo que eles vão entrar em contato?

- Certeza absoluta. Eu só não sei se... – deixou a sentença sem conclusão, lembrando do que a Senhora Rockbell havia falado. Na hora ele havia respondido sem um pingo de hesitação, mas sabia que a mulher estava certa, porque sua própria experiência com a alquimia não havia sido tão diferente. Ele também havia criado _coisas horríveis _com sua alquimia das chamas. _Crianças não deveriam ter que tomar aquele tipo de decisão._

_Cri–cri-cri _

- E a garotinha? – perguntou para sobrepor o barulho dos grilos - Vocês ficaram amigas?

- Ela odeia militares.

- Seria estranho se não odiasse. – deu com os ombros.

- Os pais dela morreram na guerra. E ela estava com medo que nós levássemos os dois amiguinhos também, o que provavelmente vai acabar acontecendo.

- Não foi muito bem então. – achando que aquela era a resposta para a sua pergunta.

- Pelo contrário. Foi bastante agradável. – empurrou a cadeira para trás com o pé. O tom da conversa com Winry mudou quando ela disse que também não gostava de trabalhar para o exército e revelou o motivo de ainda estar lá. - Eu expliquei que nós não faríamos coisa alguma, que a decisão tinha que partir deles e que, se eles tivessem força de vontade, seguiriam em frente, apesar das dificuldades.

Roy riu, pois havia usando basicamente o mesmo argumento com os garotos.

- E ela aceitou assim? Sem questionar? – perguntou, pois a avó não havia gostado da idéia. E bem no fundo nem era uma idéia tão boa assim.

- Ela gosta muito deles e não é fácil aceitar, mas acho que ela entendeu. - olhou para o chão, viu as pontas dos chinelos e suas próprias escolhas de revelar o segredo da alquimia de seu pai, de entrar para a academia militar e de apertar o gatilho sempre que fosse preciso e já não podia dizer de quem estavam falando, se da nova conhecida ou dela mesma – Ela sabe que não importa o que eles decidam, ela sempre pode escolher estar lá por eles.

- E só por curiosidade... – disse o homem - A escolha dela não tem nada a ver com se alistar no exército, não é?

Riza virou o rosto para ele e o encarou como se a resposta não pudesse ser mais evidente:

- E por que ela faria uma coisa dessas? – respirou desanimada - Eu não acabei de dizer que ela odeia militares?

- É, você disse.

- Francamente, você tem que prestar mais atenção. Ela vai fazer do jeito dela.

- Sabe, eles têm muita sorte em ter essa garota.

- É... _muita_ sorte. – acrescentou.

Roy passou o braço envolta de Riza e a trouxe pra junto de si e ela se ajeitou no ombro dele sem protestar. Os dois ficaram escutando a serenata dos grilos e se eles davam mesmo sorte ou não, pouco importava.

**- - -**

**N/A**: E ela escolhe o tema... pensa no tema... medita sobre o tema... começa a escrever o tema... e foge _completamente_ do tema.

Ainda bem que não é vestibular.


End file.
